Although hearing evaluation using the Auditory Brainstem Response (ABR) has become a routine test, current clinical procedures employing click stimuli with ABR yield only a rough estimate of hearing. Frequency specific test procedures are too lengthy to be applied to newborn and infant populations, the populations who are in most need of detailed hearing evaluation. In order to obtain an ABR audiogram (a four- frequency test of threshold), fast ABR acquisition systems that are equipped with automated generation of frequency specific stimuli and rapid detection of threshold responses should be devised. For maximum effectiveness, the device should provide clinicians with high quality recordings similar to those obtained in standard clinical practice using time-consuming procedures. This project aims at developing a device that meets the clinical needs of mass screening and testing by applying intelligent signal processing technology to the process of acquiring and identifying ABR responses for determination of hearing configuration in difficult to test populations. In this project, we propose to develop ABR signal acquisition and processing methods which will significantly reduce acquisition time as well as the effects of artifacts while yielding quantitative measures including latency-intensity functions for the frequencies tested. These methods will result in the development of an automated EP system which will enable us to obtain a clinically usable ABR audiogram in a time frame suitable for use as a mass screening and testing device. The proposed rapid audiogram determination methods will enable clinicians to better evaluate the hearing status of infants for rehabilitative, therapeutic and educational intervention. Thus, the proposed device will find an immediate commercial application in hearing health care.